


Night Vale Circus Remarkable

by Saturnbear



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Fluff and Angst, Human Cecil Palmer, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First AO3 Post, Night Vale, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, The Weather (Welcome to Night Vale), Trapeze, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnbear/pseuds/Saturnbear
Summary: Cecil, only trapeze artist for the traveling Night Vale Circus Remarkable performs with his found family, but his life is shaken up when a new manager is hired.________________On hiatus for anywhere from the next week to next couple months lmao (as of March 24, 2020)________________Night Vale Circus Remarkable is an alternate universe in which Night Vale is not a town, but a traveling circus troupe. While things might be strange now and then, everyone is human and reality is normal.I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Cecil stepped beyond the overlapping metal frames into the hallway, the sounds of applause fading and muffled. As he trudged through the hall to backstage, he took notice of the shows and bands that had left their sticker or signature on the walls, as if building a historical record. His palms burned and his legs ached, but it invigorated Cecil, the trapeze always did.  


Once he pushed his way into the backstage lounge Erika tossed him a water bottle, the plastic crunching into his hand. "Thanks." He mumbled, gulping the water down until it was nothing but a crushed plastic bottle. He observed that everyone was in the room before letting himself fall onto the couch beside Josie, who smiled at the sight of him, her smile aged with time but still bright. The couch was in a rather poor shape, faded leather, ripping seams, and a faint metallic smell. Cecil didn't mind though.  


"So how'd the act go?" Josie asked, her voice raspy.  
"Ah," he replied, still heavy with breath. "I haven't fallen off yet. The crowd seemed to love the balancing acts, so that was neat."  
"Well, that's always a pleasure to hear." She chuckled. The conversation quickly grew still, as many do without a complicated structure of topics. Cecil was never good at building these structures, but he would often try anyways.  


"So who's on next? He asked. Josie reached a thin hand into her thick cardigan's pocket and pulled out a sticky note. She squinted at the writing, eventually saying,  
"Hm, it looks like the angels." Cecil was now hunched over, elbows resting on his knees, listening to what was being said.  
"Hey!" Josie barked. "Angels, you're up already!" The jugglers looked up in surprise, dispersing to collect clubs and strap on the cheap wings to each other, silently jogging out into the stage hallway. Cecil looked up and watched as the small group shoved into the hall, juggling clubs batting against each other with hollow knocks. He ran a hand above his head, through his thick blonde hair. He'd been meaning to get it cut.  


"For a traveling circus, you'd think we'd have better management," He quickly looked towards the young girl across the room whose eyes were glued to a copy of the famous romance novel Frankenstein by Mary Shelly. "No offense Tamika." He quickly added. She didn't look up.  


"You know, I hear ringleader Dana has been working with Pamela to find an official manager for us recently." Josie added, knowing how to hold a conversation when Cecil couldn't. Tamika calmly set a folded bookmark along the page and stood from her chair, slamming her book shut for dramatic effect.  


"She's doing what?" She hissed. "Dana has barely been here more than a few months, who is she to think she can hire a new manager? We've been doing perfectly with me!" Dana stepped out from the costume rack with her full red and gold leotard on and ruffled Tamika's curly hair.  


"Well, I just think it's time we upgraded a bit, you know?" She smiled and looked down at Tamika. "Don't worry, I'm not replacing you." She joked. Tamika still looked thoroughly disgruntled. Cecil smiled at the interaction. It was always the little moments among the circus troupe that he loved the most.  


"Well do you have anyone in mind?" Josie asked. "Sooner we get one here the better in my mind."  
"And the sooner they can steal my job…" Tamika mumbled. Cecil giggled. Tamika may be a respectable young woman but she was still a child at times.  
"Oh, so no one minds that I'm being replaced then?" Tamika asked angrily, glaring at Cecil. Cecil sat up and waved his hand as a gesture of letting go, or at least something similar, even he wasn't certain.  


"You're not being replaced, you're still our Tamika." He said with a smile. Dana sent Cecil an appreciative glance before speaking.  


"Well, Josie, it's tricky to find someone willing to manage a circus for cheap, but I've got my eyes on a specific dude. He's a nice guy from the looks of it, about Cecil's age. If he calls back soon we can meet with him at our next show."  


"Is that so?" Josie replied. "Well, we'll have to keep an eye out! We can't have Tamika stewing in anger for much longer." Tamika responded with angrily sitting down and opening her novel. Cecil thought about having a professional manager, even one about his age. Huh, He thought. A manager other than Tamika? That'd be interesting.  


Sounds of distant applause rang as the jugglers shuffled into the room.  


"Well, how'd it go?" Josie asked. Erika, leader of the jugglers looked up with a look of surprise, before giving a thumbs up. The other jugglers nodded and murmured to each other. After a moment of nods and whispers, the small huddle went to put away costumes and props. Josie smiled once more. Cecil also smiled. As Dana collected her rings to go onstage Cecil asked, "Does this mystery manager have a name?"  


Dana threw the hula hoops over her shoulder and thought for a moment.  


"I believe it was something like Carlos?" She said. Cecil thought the name over. Carlos… Carlos is a good name. He thought. He had a habit of judging people by names, but he honestly thought Carlos sounded like a nice name. Dana began her jog onto the stage.  


Cecil turned back to Josie, still holding the crushed bottle in his hands. He would have liked to start a conversation, but didn't know where to start building its structure, so stayed silent. Josie didn't start one either. Cecil hated silence. It drove him mad. So, in response to the new silence, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, worn down radio.  


"Do you mind if I…?" He gestured vaguely towards the radio while asking Josie. Josie shook her head, repeating the vague gesture towards the device.  


"Not at all, darling." She replied. Cecil smiled softly and turned the radio on. The sound from the speaker crackled into a weather report, Cecil let it sit. _Carlos. _ He thought again. "I hope he calls back."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our small band of eccentric performers sit back and enjoy some time together after a performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! This chapter is mainly fluff, actual plot happens next chapter. Enjoy!

The night sky hung above the troupe as they poured out of the van into the parking lot. The time was barely past 2 am. They had just finished their show, so after filling out the last of the papers and packing up materials they decided on dinner. Next to the theater was a small pizza joint, and that seemed good enough. Cecil sat himself on the concrete as Josie walked inside.

Tamika hadn't looked up from her book since they had left the theater. Erika and their jugglers huddled next to the hood of the van, and Dana climbed onto the van's roof.

Cecil sighed with relief and listened. He liked listening. It kept things from being silent. Erika and their siblings were murmuring to each other now and then. Cars would drive by occasionally, and while some played music, most did not. A murder of crows hung at the edge of the lot, occasionally cawing. If he focused, he could even hear Tamika turning the page to whatever book she was reading. As he began to run out of things to listen to, the door to the pizza place creaked open, and Josie walked over to the van, holding three cardboard pizza boxes. Small cheers came from Erika's siblings, as well as Dana.

Josie set the boxes on the ground, and everyone besides Dana joined Cecil against the van. The boxes were plain, simply printed with the words "BIG RICO'S PIZZA!". Erika's siblings, (Erica and Eirica) opened the boxes, and grabbed themselves large, gooey slices. Cecil bent over and grabbed himself a slice of pepperoni. 

"Hey Cecil! Can you pass me a slice of cheese?" Dana called from the top of the van.

"Why don't you come down and grab it yourself?" He teased.

"Hey!" She replied. "I've got a good vantage point from here!" A mischievous smile spread across her face. 

"Is that so?" He asked, turning to look up at her. "And what are you looking for exactly?"

"That's classified information."

Cecil laughed and grabbed a slice of cheese, standing up.

"A slice of cheese pizza for her majesty." He said, laying it into her hands.

"Why thank you peasant, you may return to your village now." Erica and Eirica giggled at the interaction as Tamika took a large bite of a slice, closing her book as to not let the grease hit a page. Erika stared intently at their slice before nibbling at it. 

"Well I'd call that a successful show!" Josie said, sitting beside Erika and grabbing a slice. She raised it in the air with both hands. "To Night Vale Circus Remarkable!" She exclaimed.

"To Night Vale Circus Remarkable!" The troupe replied, save for Erika. Cecil had never heard Erika speak to anyone but their siblings, but no one ever forced them, it seemed rude to do so.

The entire troupe ate ravenously after a long day and performance. Cecil thought about his act. It could've been better, he thought. It had been simple bar trapeze. He landed all jumps and had held his balance without waver, but he had missed a cue by a few moments. He wanted to practice more. His moment of thought was broken by a soft chime.

"Everyone shut up!" Dana exclaimed, looking at her phone. Everyone had already been quiet. "Carlos called back!"

Cecil paused eating. He'd nearly forgotten about Carlos. He turned and looked up as Dana stammered a greeting. Tamika opened her book.

"No- no! It's fine, it's not too early. Yeah- sure! Totally! ...Yeah we're all here, yeah. Yeah, we're right by it! Okay then, yeah, see you soon then. Bye." Dana lowered her phone, the call having ended. She began to text. "So what's the plan?" Erica asked. Dana smiled.

"Turns out, Carlos is coming to town to meet up." She replied.

"Already?" Josie asked. "Well then, when are we meeting him?

"Tomorrow."

Josie looked surprised, with a hint of excitement. "Well then, guess we've got something to look forward to!" She said.

Cecil thought about someone new in the troupe. The last time that happened was last year with Dana's joining, and they were still getting used to that, still calling her by her "Ringleader" title from time to time rather than her name. He had to admit, the thought of having someone new was interesting, exciting even. But the feelings of excitement quickly gave way. If this man were sane, he'd see how unorganized the troupe was and turn back. _Ugh,_ he thought. _This was too much thinking for one night_. He sighed and tried to shift his mind to something else. He wasn't good at this, but tried anyway.____

_ _ _  
_ _ _

"Nice weather today, isn't it?" He remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's weather is Slow Burn by Cadence Hira.  
__________
> 
> Whoops sorry for the short fluff chapter, I was going to try and fit the first Carlos meeting in, but I figured he deserves his own chapter lol


End file.
